Annoying Gloyd
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd decides to hang around Rancis and Vanellopes restaurant for the day, much to their displeasure. How long will it take before he drives them crazy? Please Review, i appreciate reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Annoying Gloyd**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Nelly's Roadhouse belongs to me, so do Lucy and Kevin**

(Nelly's Roadhouse: 10:30 am)

"Thanks for helping out with the restaurant today kids" said Vanellope as she unlocked the door

"You said if we helped out you would take us to the new waterpark in the beach game" said Lucy

"That's if you're good today and you work hard" said Rancis

"Don't worry dad, we will" said Kevin

The family went to their office in the back. Vanellope turned on the light and jumped when she saw Gloyd sleeping on the floor

"Gloyd?" asked Kevin

"What's he doing in here?" asked Lucy

"We're gonna find out" said Vanellope

Vanellope glitched his body awake

"Oh hey Vanellope" said Gloyd

"Gloyd what are you doing in here? don't you have a wife to sleep with?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah about that, i divorced Taffyta, first few years were fun but now she's pretty bossy" said Gloyd

"Don't you have anyone to stay with or can't you stay in a motel and not on my floor?" asked Rancis

"Not really, come on let me stay here, i got money, you serve breakfast?" asked Gloyd

"No, kids why don't you take a seat. Gloyd we don't open for an hour, get out" said Vanellope

Lucy sat on a chair next to Vanellope at her desk and Kevin took a seat on a chair next to Rancis at his desk while Gloyd left the kitchen

"You think he'll be back?" asked Lucy

"Yes he will" said Rancis

"Here's a remote, why don't you watch some tv and we'll cook in a bit we just have to do some work on our computers first" said Vanellope giving Lucy a tv remote for a tv on the wall

"Anything but that pony show Lucy" said Kevin

"It's not even on at this time" said Lucy as she flipped through channels

"Funny story i think you kids will enjoy hearing about Vanellope and that show" said Gloyd

Vanellope threw a pen at Gloyd and he ran away

"Lucy you don't hear that story" said Vanellope

"Kevin how would you like to hear a story about your father and-

"Gloyd, i have a stapler, and i'm not afraid to throw it at you" said Rancis

Gloyd backed out of the office

"I want to hear the stories" said Kevin

"Me too" said Lucy

"Kids we're not telling you what he had to say" said Rancis

"And Lucy you don't need to hear the story about me and those ponies, it would freak you out" said Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

(11:25 am)

Vanellope was checking some important emails at her desk and drinking a can of mountain dew. She noticed a hand reach for her can and grab it. She turned and saw Gloyd texting someone on his phone and drinking her soda. When he tried to drink it again Vanellope moved the can away from him. Vanellope rolled her eyes

"What're you doing in here?" asked Vanellope

"I'm just chilling out" said Gloyd

"And drinking my soda?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, hope you don't mind" said Gloyd

Gloyd leaned back in Lucy's chair and placed his feet on Vanellopes desk

"Gloyd, Get your fudging feet off my desk" said Vanellope angrily

"Sorry i'll move" said Gloyd

Gloyd got out of Lucy's chair and moved to Rancis's desk. He layed back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk as Rancis came in

"Nelly did you remember to order more- Gloyd get your fudging feet off my desk" said Rancis angrily

"I'm trying to chill out what am i supposed to do?" asked Gloyd

"Why are you back here, only family members and friends are allowed back here with permission. And you're not a family member and i never gave you permission to be back here" said Rancis

"Well i like it back here, it's nice and better than the main dining room" said Gloyd

"We have tv's out there playing sports and news, lots of empty tables and $4 dollar appetizers, what's so special about being back here?" asked Vanellope

"You have your own tv and 2 computers back here, comfy chairs, and free food" said Gloyd

Rancis rolled his eyes

"The computers back here are used for work purposes, the tv is ours to watch and today it's for our kids to watch on break, and who said you were getting free food?" asked Rancis

"Kevin did" said Gloyd

"Kevin did you say Gloyd could have free food?" asked Rancis to Kevin who was getting drinks

"No dad" said Kevin

"Lucy how about you, did you say he could have free food?" asked Rancis

"No dad, i'm not stupid" said Lucy

"Gloyd if you're not gonna order something then get out. Don't you have your own house to goof off in?" asked Vanellope

"Being tented for bugs, that's why i'm here. Besides since i divorced Taffyta i've had a lot of free time, i don't have a prank store to go to right now, it's being fixed, a fire destroyed half of my stuff" said Gloyd

"Look just get out of this room" said Vanellope

"Fine, i'll go back to the dining room, order something" said Gloyd

"Something tells me he'll be back in here later" said Vanellope as she got up

"Same here" said Rancis

(12:30)

Lucy and kevin entered the office to eat their lunch when they saw Gloyd in Vanellope's chair with a plate of wings

"Dude, you don't have anything to do besides piss mom and dad off back here?" asked Kevin

"I'm bored and i have nowhere else to go" said Gloyd

"Mom sees you in her chair she's gonna be mad" said Lucy

"Come on your mom loves me" said Gloyd

"Mom doesn't love you, i'm telling you you're playing with fire here" said Kevin

"Your mom loves me, she won't kick me out again" said Gloyd

The kids looked towards the door and started laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Gloyd

He looked at the door and saw Vanellope looking at him angrily

"Really Gloyd? Really you're sitting in my chair?" asked Vanellope

Gloyd got up and moved towards a spare chair in the room

"I don't care right now, just, don't do anything stupid in here" said Vanellope before going back to work

"Now that she's gone you kids still want to hear those stories i was gonna tell you about?" asked Gloyd

"Sure" said Kevin

"Lucy you'll find this shocking, you like my little pony right?" asked Gloyd

"Yeah why?" asked Lucy as she ate some fries

'Your mom has eaten one of those" said Gloyd

Lucy almost choked on her food when she heard that. Vanellope rushed back in the office when she heard that

"Mom you've eaten a-

"Gloyd, i told you not to tell her that, she likes that show too much to hear i've eaten one" said Vanellope angrily

"Why mom, why'd you eat a cute little pony?" asked Lucy

"In my defense it wasn't cute when i found it, it was 2009, i was hunting for food and i found it near death. Apparently it's game didn't do well and got unplugged 3 days after it got plugged in. It was a mess, it was begging me to kill it. It wasn't the best thing i've ever eaten, but it wasn't the worst either. Tasted like, actually you don't need to know what it tasted like. All i remember was it was green and had an irish accent" said Vanellope

"Mom" said Lucy

"It wasn't like the ones from your show, this was before your show was a thing" said Vanellope

"And Kevin here's a funny thing you can do with your dad, cut off 1 piece of his hair and he will scream like a girl" said Gloyd

"Kevin if you do that your grounded" said Rancis

Vanellope and Rancis grabbed gloyd and dragged him out towards the front door

"That's it, get out of our restaurant, what you need is a hobby, or a job, or a place to stay or even a new girlfriend because being a bachelor and hanging around our kids and telling them those things isn't working for you" said Vanellope

The 2 threw him out. Rancis threw his plate of wings at him and the plate smashed on Gloyd's head

"You can keep that broken plate i have plenty of plates in the back" said Rancis

Gloyd brushed the chicken wings, sauce, and the broken plate off hit clothes and got up

"So you don't want me hanging around here huh? Well 3 can play this game, i need some cherry bombs" said Gloyd


	3. Chapter 3

After getting a couple cherry bombs, Gloyd snuck through the air vents towards the bathrooms. First stop he went to was the boys bathroom. He lowered himself from an air vent and towards a toilet.

"This will teach them to kick me out. Thank you Simpsons for teaching me this trick" said Gloyd

He lit the cherry bomb and quickly flushed it down the toilet. He quickly went up the air shaft and quickly disappered

(Dining room)

"Can interest you in any dessert today?" asked Rancis to Swizzle

"Not today Rancis, i'll take my check-

An explosion was heard

"What was that?" asked Swizzle

"Will you excuse me for a second?" asked Rancis

Rancis noticed water leaking through the mens restroom.

"What the fudge is going on in there?" asked Rancis

Rancis opened the door and was soaked with tons of toilet water. The water washed into the restaurant soaking everyone in it

"That's i'm out of here" said Swizzle angrily

Everyone in the restaurant got out of their seats and left. Vanellope ran into the dining room

"Wait don't leave, Rancis what happened in here?" asked Vanellope angrily

"I have no idea, i opened the bathroom door and, so much water" said Rancis

Vanellope walked through the water towards the mens bathroom

"How did this happen?" asked Vanellope

"I don't know, it just did" said Rancis

"Everything alright back here?" asked Lucy

"Looks like the place flooded" said Kevin

"I know the place flooded, but things don't just flood on their own" said Vanellope

Another explosion occurred

"That can't be good" said Rancis

Water burst through the womens restroom door and washed the family outside. Candlehead washed outside a minute later

"I think your potties are crying" said Candlehead

Gloyd was watching everything from the roof and was laughing quietly

"That should teach them, but just in case i'm gonna need more ideas" said Gloyd

"Somebody call Felix" said Lucy weakly


	4. Chapter 4

After the restaurant was fixed and the water dried, the restaurant was pretty much empty. The family sat in their office waiting for someone to show up

"So mom what did it taste like to eat a, well you know?" asked Lucy

"You really want to know?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, just out of curiosity" said Lucy

"This one tasted like lucky charms a little bit, and it had a rough taste, would i do it again, probably not. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good" said Vanellope

"The weirdest thing i've ever eaten, me and your mom have eaten a chocolate leprechaun" said Rancis

"Those are real?" asked Kevin

"Apparently they were, your mom caught me one for my birthday, after a lot of cursing, pain, and getting a pot of gold, the leprechauns became our lunch" said Rancis

"I remember one time-

a bell rang in the dining room

"Finally a customer, i'll be right back" said Vanellope

Vanellope walked to the dining room and saw no one there

"That's weird, i thought i heard the bell ring" said Vanellope

The bell did ring, and the person who rang it was Gloyd, and he was hiding under a bench. He rang it again and quickly hid under the bench as Vanellope looked again

"Is anyone there?" asked Vanelllope

No one answered, so she just went back to the office

"No ones there, must be some kids pranking us again" said Vanellope

"What were you saying mom before you left?" asked Lucy

"Oh right, i remember this one time, i fell through this hole into a secret room in Candleheads house it was filled Gold and silver bars. I convinced Candlehead to sell them to me because she wasn't using them, i paid her a ton of cash for it, i don't remember how much though" said Vanellope

"What'd you do with the bars?" asked Kevin

"Melted them, turned all the gold into coins and the silver mostly into jewelry, silver coins aren't as valuable as they used to be" said Vanellope

"One cool thing that happened to me was-

The bell rang again

"There better be someone this time" said Vanellope

"I got this mom" said Lucy

Lucy glitched towards the dining room and saw no one there

"Hello?" asked Lucy "Anyone here?"

there was silence

"I guess it was a prank again" said Lucy before leaving the room

When Lucy was gone Gloyd came out of his hiding spot and took one of the tvs off the walls and rang the bell before running away from the restaurant

"Ok there better be-

Rancis noticed a tv gone

"Nelly, we've just been robbed" said Rancis

Vanellope walked out towards the dining room

"What do you mean we've been robbed?" asked Vanellope

"There used to be a tv right there but now it's gone" said Rancis

"That was an expensive tv, who would want to rob us? Especially since i rule this game and can arrest anyone i want" said Vanellope

"When do those security cameras you ordered arrive?" asked Rancis

"Not for a week" said Vanellope

The 2 walked back into the office just as Gloyd Returned. He grabbed another tv but dropped it as he was rushing out the door.

"What was that, who's out there?" shouted Vanellope

Gloyd ran like crazy out the door and towards a bakery to avoid being noticed

The family ran out of the office and saw the broken tv smashed on the ground by the door

"MY TV!" shouted Vanellope

"First we get robbed and now we have a tv broken, what else could go wrong?" asked Kevin angrily

Someone walked into the restaurant

"Are you open?" asked the man

"Yes, kids show this man to a table, me and your father have to go order some new tv's, and increase our order of security cameras" said Vanellope

Gloyd was watching from the bakery

"Hey buddy, you gonna order something?" asked Jubileena

"I'll take a cake, to celebrate me and my plan to ruin Rancis and Vanellope's business for the day" said Gloyd

"If they hear it was you they're gonna be mad" said Jubileena

"Oh please they'll never find out" said Gloyd

"I could tell them" said Jubileena

"How does a 100 dollar tip sound to keep you quiet" said Gloyd before giving Jubileena a hundred dollar bill

"That'll keep me quiet" said Jubileena

She turned towards the kitchen

"For now" Jubileena said to herself


	5. Chapter 5

Business started picking up again after an hour, hungry customers came into the family's restaurant, and everyone was busy. Lucy and Kevin were waiting tables while Rancis and Vanellope cooked. Gloyd was sneaking around the restaurant through air vents with a bottle of red liquid that would make the customers very sick

"Order up" said Vanellope to Kevin

Gloyd snuck down into the kitchen, he drizzled the red liquid over hamburger patties, into the deep frier and over plates of ribs. The kids grabbed plates and delivered the food. Gloyd snuck back into the vents and made his hasty retreat.

"Business is doing good, you kids are a really big help" said Vanellope

"Thanks mom" said Lucy and Kevin

The family heard someone puking in the dining room. The family rushed out and saw a family of lollipops puking over their burgers

"Kids get-

Candlehead began to puke after eating some fries, along with a bunch of other people. Everyone who didn't puke didn't feel hungry anymore and walked out

"Hey wait, don't go, please" shouted Rancis

Everyone got out of their seats and quickly left the restaurant. The family was disappointed

"I don't think they're coming back" said Kevin

"Would you?" asked Vanellope

"Better start cleaning, then i guess we'll just close up, head home and start thinking about another family business" said Rancis

The family cleaned up and threw away all the food, washed the puke away, and turned off the lights. The family closed up the restaurant, and sadly got into their car and drove home. Gloyd was cheering to himself when they were far away

"That will teach them to mess with Gloyd Orangeboar" said Gloyd

Jubileena saw everything that happened from her bakery, and she couldn't stand for this. She closed the shop and got in her kart before driving towards the castle

(Back at the castle)

The family sat in their living room wondering what else they could do in their lives

"We could do what dad used to do and do odd jobs around the arcade" said Kevin

"That doesn't pay enough" said Rancis

"How about we invent something that'll make us more money" said Lucy

"Ok, great idea, all we need is something to invent" said Vanellope

"Ms. President, Jubileena Bing Bing is here to see you" said Bill gloomily

"Send her in" said Vanellope

Jubi walked into the living room

"Hi everyone, heard about your bad day" said Jubi

"Don't talk about it" said Rancis

"It was Gloyd who ruined your restaurant, he made your customers sick, stole your tv's and flooded the place" said Jubi

Vanellope crushed her full can of Coke with her hands and caused Coke to spill on the floor

"He WHAT?!" asked the family angrily

"He bribed me to keep me quiet, but after everything i've seen him do i can't just let this go. You can't get rid of your restaurant, you need to go back tomorrow and-

"Look Jubi, we lost all of our customers because of food poisoning, how are we supposed to get them back?" asked Vanellope

"And what are we going to do about Gloyd?" asked Rancis

Jubi sat down between the kids

"Here's what i think you should do" said Jubi


	6. Chapter 6

(The next day)

Gloyd walked towards Nelly's Roadhouse expecting it to be empty, and hoping he could buy the building to make another prank store, but when he got there, it was busy. A sign outside said Free Breakfast til 11:30. Gloyd wasn't happy that his plan to shut down the business completely failed, but did like that they had a free breakfast, and the family didn't know it was him who caused all the trouble. He walked in and was greeted by a blur of blue pixels. Lucy and Kevin glitched in front of him

"Hello Gloyd" said Kevin

"Hi kids, can i come in?" asked Gloyd

"No" said Lucy

"No, what do you mean no? I thought we were like family" said Gloyd

"You're banned" said Lucy

"Banned? Who banned me?" asked Gloyd

The kids pointed to their mom who was drinking a cup of coffee and staring at Gloyd angrily

"Really?" asked Gloyd

Vanellope nodded her head and walked over to him

"Jubileena told us about your little pranks. You're not banned forever, but you're banned until i say you can come back in here" said Vanellope

Rancis walked up to him

"It's for the best man, but on the bright side we found you a girlfriend, Adorabeezle has had her eye on you for a while" said Rancis

"She has?" asked Gloyd

"Yeah, you're crazy enough for her, and she's crazy enough for you" said Kevin

"Get out of here, go hang out, do some bonding with her" said Lucy

"Ok, thanks, bye" said Gloyd

Gloyd walked out the door and back to his kart

"Finally, he's gone" said Vanellope before sipping her coffee

"Good idea with the free breakfast, with purchase of lunch or dinner of course" said Rancis

"And good idea kids for choosing something on tv that'll keep people in here" said Vanellope

"We'll be back in any minute" said Kevin

"To the office, we can hear the tv better" said Rancis

The family ran to their office and got in their chairs as a show called Volcano Island Celebrity edition came on. Arnold Schwarzenegger was on a platform over boiling lava fighting Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber broke into dance and intimidated Arnold

"Come on Baby, let this popstar teach you how it's done" said Bieber

Arnold Punched him and he stumbled off the platform, he hung on for dear life

"Screw you" shouted Arnold

"Come on man i thought we were friends" said Bieber scared

Arnold stepped on his hands and Bieber fell towards the lava

(No celebrities were harmed in the making of this episode)

The family laughed and cheered

"Finally he's dead" said Vanellope

"I never liked him" said Lucy

"Who does?" asked Rancis

"Looks like we got a happy ending here after all, we got rid of Gloyd and saw someone annoying probably die" said Kevin

"Ok, back to work, we got customers" said Vanellope


End file.
